The present invention relates baby strollers, and more particularly to a simple folding-collapsible structure of baby stroller, which comprises two scats arranged to carry two babies at different elevations.
FIGS. from 1 through 3 show a folding-collapsible double-seat baby stroller according to the prior art. This structure of folding-collapsible double-seat baby stroller comprises two front wheel frames 10, two rear wheel frames 20, a top frame 30, a bottom frame 40 a handle 50, two folding handrails 60, two front handrails 70, and two links 80. The top frame 30 and the bottom frame 40 are arranged in parallel. The links 80 are coupled between the top frame 30 and the bottom frame 40. The top frame 30 has a rear side pivoted to the handle 50. The bottom frame 40 has a front side pivoted to the front wheel frames 10, and a rear side pivoted to the two distal ends of the handle 50. The top frame 30 holds a front seat 100 and a rear seat 200. The front handrails 70 are coupled between the front wheel frames 10 and the rear wheel frames 20, and disposed at two opposite lateral sides of the front seat 100. The folding handrails 60 arc coupled between the handle 50 and the top frame 30, and disposed at two opposite lateral sides of the rear seat 200. This structure of double-seat baby stroller is complicated. The installation of the front handrails 70 and the folding handrails 60 greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the baby stroller. Further, because the front seat 100 and the rear seat 200 are disposed at the same elevation at the top frame 30, the baby sitting in the front seat will block the sight of the baby sitting in the rear seat.